


Captain Oats is Missing!

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-14
Updated: 2004-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of early season 2 light humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Oats is Missing!

The first thing Seth does when he gets home is look around his room. Yep, everything's still in place. Except… crap… where's Captain Oats?

“Mom!” he calls.

“Yes, Seth?”

“Where's Captain Oats?”

“Your plastic horse? I don't know, isn't it there?”

“No, _he_ seems to be missing.”

“I don't know, Seth. I didn't touch anything in your room. Maybe your dad knows.”

“Well, is he here?”

“He's in the kitchen, reading today's paper.”

“Will you ask him?”

“Seth, you can ask him yourself. Come on down.”

“Fine,” Seth sighs, walking downstairs to the kitchen. “Dad?” he asks, interrupting Sandy from his paper.

“Yes, what is it, Seth?”

“Have you seen Captain Oats?”

“That plastic horse you've had since you were seven?”

Seth nods.

“Can't say I have. I'm sorry, son. Have you asked your mother?” Seth groans inwardly. “I just did. She said to ask you.”

“I don't know then. I'll tell you if I find it, though.”

“Thanks, dad.” Seth bounds into the living room, where Ryan is talking to Kirsten. He interrupts them without a second thought. “Dad doesn't know either. Is there anyone else I can ask?”

“Seth, we were in the middle of a conversation,” Kirsten berates him.

“Sorry, but this is really important. I can't go back to school without Captain Oats! He's like a security blanket, but for teenagers. Anyway, so who else might know?”

Ryan starts laughing as soon as Seth says “security blanket.” Seth turns to him.

“Dude, do you know where Captain Oats is?”

“No,” Ryan says through his laughter.

Kirsten says, “Well, you can ask Rosa, but if none of us has seen it, I doubt she has -”

“ _Him_ , mom.”

“Sorry, _him_.” She's grinning, amused at her son for caring so much about an old plastic horse. “Oh! You know what? Maybe Summer's seen him. Did you see the stuff she left on your bed?”

“Great, yeah, she's really going to want to hear from me. Her things sent out a strong enough message by themselves, thank you very much.”

“Well, Seth, if you care that much…” Kirsten shrugs. “I'm just saying, she might know.”

Seth implores Ryan with his eyes. “Dude, will you call her for me?”

Ryan just looks at him. “No. It's your horse, Seth.”

“But I'm scared,” Seth whines. Ryan laughs. “Of Summer?”

“Dude, you know she gets rage blackouts. And she can be pretty damn scary when she wants to. Besides, I'm sure she really cares that I'm home.”

“You never know.”

“Please?” Seth begs.

“Oh, all right.” Ryan is such a sucker for Seth's begging techniques. Besides, he has to admit, Summer can be a bit scary at times. He goes into the other room, coming back a few minutes later. “She says she's taken Captain Oats hostage and she's not returning him until she gets a written apology.”

“ _What?_ Dude, that is so not cool. I need Captain Oats.”

“Well, I guess you have to write her an apology, then,” Ryan shrugs.

Seth stomps back up to his room. No one understands his pain, damn it.

He sits down at his desk and starts to write. “Dear Summer, I'm sorry. Really. I need Captain Oats back now, please. Seth.” If that doesn't get Captain Oats back, then he'll just have to live. Because Seth Cohen doesn't grovel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/) ' Word 9 (Loss).


End file.
